


Record changing

by chloeanneeee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeanneeee/pseuds/chloeanneeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by David Levithan's "Two boys kissing." Best friend's Dean and Cas set to kiss for an entire 24 hours, with all proceeds going to charity.<br/>They hoped their strong friendship would carry them through, but more things come to the surface through their kiss than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so sorry for the long wait! I've had a busy week or so at work and at home, but I should be updating more regularly now! Please forgive me!

This was it. Like, this was _actually_ it. This was the moment that they’ve both been waiting for, for which felt like years, but was probably more realistically weeks, a couple of months maximum.  
Still.  
 _This was it._  
It was all down to Sam that it essentially got organised, and even thought of. 

Dean had always said that Sam was a bookworm and loved getting ideas from things that he’d read, so when Dean caught him reading a book called _“Two boys kissing”_ Dean had immediately gotten defensive over it.  
“What’re you reading that for?”  
Sam just shrugged his shoulders “Just am,” he replied, “borrowed it from Jess,” not taking his eyes off the book. Dean stood up from the chair he was sitting in and strolled over to Sam, who was lounging in a chair on the opposite side of the room, sitting sideways in a chair, his legs hanging over the arm, and holding his book above his face.  
“Lemme see.”  
“Hey!” Dean snatched the book from Sam’s hand and snapped it shut, looking at the cover. “Man, now you’ve lost my page!” Sam swung his legs and stood up, towering over his big brother but making no move to snatch the book back. Dean could win a fight between them hands down. Sam may be a head taller than Dean, but he was still only 16 with Dean running four years ahead of him and plenty of more experience in high school fights than his nerdy sibling.  
“What you reading a book about two gay boys kissing for?”  
Sam folded his arms. “It’s got nothing to do with _you,_ you know.” Dean blushed.  
“I’m not saying it is.”  
“Or me.”  
“I’m not saying it is, Sam!”  
“Besides, imagine if Dad had both of his sons come out as dick-lovers in the same week. I’m pretty sure the man would spontaneously combust.” Dean’s jaw dropped and Sam took this as a moment of weakness and snatched his book back and returned to his previous position on the seat.  
“I…I’m not a _dick-lover!_ ” Dean stuttered, “I’m not gay!”  
Sam just waved his comment away, “yeah I get it. You’re bisexual. I’m not a complete idiot.”  
“Why did you say I was gay then? Sammy, this is the reason why-”  
“Why you didn’t wanna come out, I know. I only called you a dick-lover.”  
“Implying that I-“  
“Love dick? So you don’t? You’re completely straight are you? ” Sam chuckled under his breath. “Let it go, Dean. I just wanted my damn book back. Chill out. I get you, man. And you know I don’t have a problem with it.”  
Dean nodded solemnly, trying his hardest to avoid a chick flick moment with his brother. One of those moments a month is enough, and him coming out over the dinner table took up the amount of chick flick moments the average 20 year old deserves in a year. “What’s the book about anyway?”  
“Just about this bunch of people involved in the gay community, dealing with being a young gay guy in America. The two main characters are ex-boyfriends, but are trying to break the world record of the world’s longest kiss. Pretty neat, huh?”  
“Yeah, neat.” Dean was distracted, checking his watch. Sam noticed (the one damn time he lifted his eyes from the book.)  
“Waiting for someone?”  
“Cas is coming over in a bit.”  
Sam just rolled his eyes, smiling, “when is he not!?”  
“Shut it, Sammy. You know that poor kid has a shitty time at home. You can’t blame him for always coming over. Besides, his parents are-“  
“are not as accepting of his sexuality as our parents are. I know, Dean.”  
“I was gonna say his parents are dicks, but yeah that’ll do.”  
“True. They are dicks.”  
“They won’t even let me in the house anymore.”  
“You’re serious? But you and Cas basically grew up together, man!”  
“I know, right? Ever since Cas told them I’m bi. I told him it’d be a damn stupid idea, especially because of their reaction to _him_ being gay.” Dean said, exasperated. “Think they’re scared they might catch me and Cas doing the horizontal tango on their kitchen table, you know?”  
“Well, they might.” Sam deadpanned.  
“Dude. That’s gross. He’s like; he’s like our brother man! Like you said, we grew up together! Shut up, Sammy. That’s just never gonna happen.”  
“What’s never going to happen?” Dean spun around on one heel at the gruff voice.  
“Nothing, Cas.” Dean said, just not as loudly as Sam saying “You and Dean having an American Pie moment.”  
Cas titled his head, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t understand that reference.”  
“Sam’s just a dick, Cas.” Dean chuckled, shooting Sam a dark look over his shoulder. Sam just laughed.  
“Well that’s obvious.” Cas deadpanned, a small smile stretching across his face at the sight of Sam’s jaw dropping.  
“Actually Cas.” Sam started, “I was just talking bout this book and how you and Dean should do something similar.” He smirked at Dean, watching his brother become speechless was one of Sam’s favourite hobbies.  
“What’s that?” Cas pondered, making his way over to Sam, trying to read the front cover of his books.  
“The two main characters are gay and trying to break the world’s record for the longest kiss.”  
Cas raised his eyebrows in slight interest, before looking over to Dean to see his reaction.  
“Like I said, Cas. Sam’s a dick.” Cas’ face fell slightly before following Dean’s notions and nodding along.  
“Yeah Sam, you dick.” Though Sam couldn’t help but think there was no heart in what Cas was saying.

It wasn’t until a few hours later, after the Winchesters and Cas had eaten tea together that Cas and Dean retired up to his room to play video games.  
“You’re mind’s elsewhere, Cas. I just ganked two of your men and you didn’t even flinch.” Cas just shrugged. “Everything okay, man?” Cas nodded, still not saying anything. Dean sighed and paused the game, dropped his controller on to the floor before shuffling up to the head of his double bed and leaning backwards. He clapped his hands together, “talk to me.”  
Cas sighed, putting his controller on the floor a little more carefully that Dean had, and turned to face Dean, tucking his feet underneath his knees. “I’m fine.”  
“Everything alright at…you know, at home?”  
Cas shrugged. “Same old.”  
“You all squeaky clean?” Dean smiled weakly. He’d been asking Cas this for the last 6 years, ever since Cas’s Dad first hit him. Cas would always reply with “Squeaky clean” or “I need cleaning up.”  
“Squeaky clean, Dean. It’s okay.” Dean let out a silent sigh of relief. “My head is just elsewhere. Thinking of that charity idea we had, you know?”  
“Oh yeah. Raising money for kids charities still, right?” Cas nodded. “Any ideas?”  
Cas just shrugged. “A little.”  
“A little idea?”  
“Earlier, it kinda came to me. But it’s nothing. It wouldn’t work out.”  
“Hit me.” Cas’s head just tilted.  
“I don’t understand, why do you want me to-?”  
Dean laughed, shaking his head, “I mean, tell me the idea Cas.”  
“No, I don’t think it would be wise.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s not a good idea. Let’s play the game.” Cas turned and continued the game before Dean could get a word in edgeways. He just shrugged his shoulders. Cas seemed a bit better than before, anyway. Four more men on Cas’ team killed, and Dean had forgotten all about Cas’ little idea.

It wasn’t until later that Cas finally spoke his mind, only to the younger Winchester sibling, on his way out back home later that night.  
“I think it’d be a really good idea, Cas.” Sam smiled, “You and Dean, yeah?”  
“Yeah. I wouldn’t be…comfortable enough to do it with anyone else.” Cas blushed, “No offence Sam. I mean, you’re both like brothers to me, but Dean and I share a more profound bond.”  
“None taken, man. You spoken to Dean about it?” Cas just shook his head. “You want me to?”  
“You were the one who mentioned it in the first place. With your book. Perhaps you could…”  
“Sure man.” Sam nodded, clapping Cas on the back, “I’ll see what he says.”  
“Thank you, Sam.”  
“Catch you later, Cas.”

So yeah. After plenty of organisation and a slight movement away from the 58 hours that was the world record, here Dean and Cas were, in the centre of their local high school’s field at 6am in the morning, with lights and cameras set up around them, controlled by the Winchesters, for a charity event, in which they were going to kiss for an entire 48 hours.  
And yeah, it was _entirely_ Sam’s fault.


	2. Butterflies

It had always been like this. Dean and Cas. Cas and Dean. They’d been friends since before Sam could remember. He was pretty sure that they were friends before Sam could even speak. He could remember asking his Mum why his brother Cas didn’t live with him, and that’s when he learnt that Cas wasn’t really his brother; not by blood anyway. Sam had replied saying that he didn’t care about blood, that Cas was his big brother in the same way Dean was. Besides, he gave Sam more cuddles than Dean did, and _always_ let him win at tic-tac-toe. His mother just smiled, a small glint in her eye whilst his Father had replied, “That’s right Son, because family don’t end with blood. Remember that.”

Sam had been the first one to notice it. He’d always been the wallflower of the family, so when he noticed that Cas spent more time with Dean rather than with him, he wondered why.  
“Mumma?”   
His Mum was baking Dean’s (and by nature, Cas’s) favourite pudding for tea – cherry pie. He tugged on her sleeve, at the mere age of 5 years old, and looked up at her face smiling down at him. He had always been sure that his Mumma wasn’t really human, and that she was in fact an angel. Times like these, where she looked down at him and the sun was shining through the window in such a way so it collected around her head like a halo, Sam believed that even more.  
“Yes sweetie?”  
“Why doesn’t Cas like me as much as he likes Dean?”  
Mary raised an eyebrow and glanced through to the living room where Dean and Cas sat on the sofa, legs swinging, seemingly miles off the ground. They sat close, with Dean bumping his shoulder against Cas every time his car overtook Cas’ on that ridiculous video game that John hated him playing so much. She smiled at the sight of her boys, _her two boys_ , and then looked down at little Sammy, who watched his Mother with a watery smile.   
“He does like you, baby. He loves you and Dean very much. You’re brothers, remember?”  
Sam nodded, but his face still looked unsure, so Mary placed her knife on the counter top and bent her knees so she could look Sammy right in the eye. She placed one hand on his arm, and the other on his cheek, smiling as he turned into the touch. His mumma had such a soft touch, nothing like anything he’s ever felt before. More proof that his mumma was an angel.   
“Cas has just known Dean longer baby, but it doesn’t mean he likes you any less. Him and Dean, they just have a special bond, you know? A bit like you and Jess, yeah?”  
Sam smiled at this, and nodded so much that he felt his head was going to fall off. Jess was great. Jess was the only girl, no, the only person, in his class that didn’t think he was nerdy because he could count to 100 already, or that his hair cut made him look like a girl. Jess was really pretty too. Not as pretty as his mumma though, but close.   
His mumma pressed a long kiss to his forehead and smiled at him, before standing up to continue the pie. “Now why don’t you go and sit with the boys, hmm?”  
Sam nodded again, and ran off to jump in between Dean and Cas. Mary watched as Dean moaned that Sam had hurt his leg, and whilst Cas but his arm around Sam and ruffled his hair. 

It wasn’t until Sam was older, that he noticed how much time Dean and Cas spent together. He was 13, and him and Jess were still the best of friends, even if his stomach felt funny when she smiled at him, or he shivered when she touched his arm. He just ignored it, because he reckoned that’s what being best friends meant, right? He wasn’t sure though. So he asked Cas.   
“Cas?”  
“Yes Sam?”   
They were both in the Winchester study. Sam was tapping a pen against his skull, and instead of trying to work out the answer to the algebra equation in front of him; he was trying to figure out the best way to word his question to Cas so it didn’t seem weird. Cas didn’t lift his eyes from the book he was reading whilst Sam spoke.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead.”   
“It’s about Dean.”   
This time Cas raised his head, folded the page he was on, and placed his book on the table. Sam could now see he was reading _“Lord of the flies”_ by William Golding. He recognised the cover, as he had seen a ripped version by the side of Dean’s bed. He deduced that since they were both in the same class for English, that they both had to read it. He also deduced that Cas would read it, and Dean would ask Cas what it was about on the morning of their class test. Cas didn’t seem to mind, he’d been helping Dean with his school work for years, just so they could both stay in the same class. Cas didn’t have many friends, after all, and it was easier to just stick with Dean than to make new friends.   
“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Sam smiled at his family pet name and then shrugged his shoulders.  
“You guys are best friends, right?”   
Cas nodded, “yeah.”  
“And you have been for like years, right?”  
“Yeah, Sam. What’s going on?”  
“Well, do you ever feel…. funny?”  
“Funny? What do you mean?”  
“Like, butterflies? You know, in your tummy?” Sam blushed, and suddenly realised that he was feeling the butterflies right now, but only because he was nervous that Cas was going to shake his head and just laugh at him and tell him he was being stupid. Or even worse, he was going to tell Sam that butterflies in his stomach is a very serious disease and he should probably get it checked out.  
“Because of Dean?” Cas asked. Sam just nodded and watched as Cas’ cheeks turned bright red. “I guess so.” He mumbled, “Why do you ask?”  
Sam shrugged his shoulders again, “Just wondering. Do you get like, excited to see him? Or, do you worry about what he thinks of you? Or…?”  
“What’s this about Sam?” Cas asked suddenly, his voice wavering from its usual deep certainty. “Has Dean said something to you?”  
Sam lifted his head, and raised an eyebrow. “Huh? No? Why would Dean say something? Has he said something to you?”  
“What? Of course not! What are you on about Sammy?”  
Sam sighed. “I keep feeling funny around Jess.” He bowed his head and mumbled quietly.   
“Funny?”  
Sam sighed even deeper this time, “I don’t know Cas. I just want to reach out and touch her, you know? And I’m pretty sure her eyes are the nicest colour I’ve ever seen. I’d do anything for her, anything. I’d even cheat on a test for her, Cas!” Sam said this as though it would be the worst thing in the world for him to do, and Cas understood that it would be. “I miss her when she’s not here, and I even start missing her when I’m with her because I know that soon I won’t be anymore. I’m scared Cas, I don’t want to lose her. I don’t know what to do. She’s my best friend Cas.”  
“Oh sweetie.” His mother’s voice from the doorway made both boys spin around in their chair and blush sincerely.   
“How long have you been standing there!?” Sam yelped. Jumping again as his pen rolled off the table and clattered to the floor.  
“No need to be so jumpy, Sammy! I’ve been here since you said that Jess’s eyes are the nicest colour. What about mine, hmm?”  
Sam rolled his eyes, “Other than yours, Mum, obviously!”   
Mary smiled and walked over to Sam and pulled up a chair behind him. Cas stayed dangerously quiet, praying that Mary was being truthful and that she didn’t hear him say that he gets butterflies over her son.   
“So.” She said matter-of-factly. “You get butterflies when you see her? You want to reach out and touch her? She has _lovely_ coloured eyes, but not as nice as your Mumma’s,” Sam nodded shyly, “and you’d do anything for her. Have I got everything?”   
“And I miss her all the time!” Sam blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth when he realised he’d spoken too loudly and quickly.  
“Hmmm….” His Mum tapped a finger on her chin and pretended to think, “I think I’ve come to a conclusion.” Sam just looked hopefully at his Mum, and Cas bowed his head, pretending to read the blurb on his book and pretending not to listen. “I think, that you love her.”  
 _“What?”_ Mary just nodded. “I love her?”   
“Not need to look so frightened sweetie. Love is a great thing. I mean, you love me, right?” Sam just nodded. “And your Dad, Dean and Cas?” Sam nodded again. “So what’s so scary about loving Jess, baby?”  
“She’s not family. She’s my best friend.”  
“What have we always taught you boys, Sam Winchester?”  
“Family don’t end with blood.”  
“Good boy.”  
“What if she doesn’t love me back?” He said, his voice quivering.   
“I’m sure she does, sweetie. In fact, I know she does.”   
“I should go.” Cas interrupted quietly. His chair scraping the floor, and his books all bundled into his arms. “Thank you for having me, Mary.” Mary just smiled, knowingly at the blush creeping across his cheeks. “Bye Sammy,”  
“Bye Cas!” Sam waved, a smile now spread across his face, a smile of relief.  
When Cas had safely gone, Sam turned to his Mum again. “Mum?”  
“Yeah baby?”  
“I think Cas loves Dean.”   
Mary smiled sweetly. “I think so too, honey. But how’s about we keep that our little secret? Let him work that one out for himself, yeah?”  
Sam just nodded, and turned back to his homework. Again, he wasn’t really concentrating, but instead was wondering what was the best way to tell Jess that he loved her.


	3. Counting freckles

When they were 18, Dean got Cas drunk for the first time. It had taken two days of promising Cas that nothing would go wrong, that his family wouldn’t find out, that the Winchesters wouldn’t find out, that even little Sammy wouldn’t find out. But finally, with the Winchester’s away on holiday with Sam, and Dean and Cas having the house to themselves for a weekend to “study”, Dean cracked open his secret stash of beers and tequila and set them out in a row in front of Cas.  
They’d decided to stay in Dean’s room, that way if either of them were sick they had the en suite, and if either of them broke anything, Dean’s parents wouldn’t find out. It was all planned, nothing was going to go wrong.   
“I reckon we should start on the beer first.” Cas just shrugged his shoulders and stared wide eyed at the bottles in front of him wondering how on earth he and Dean were going to get through it all in only a single night. “Don’t look so worried, Cas! Its just drink! Besides, it won’t take a lot to get you drunk seeing as you’ve never drank before. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, okay?” Cas nodded. “You’re not gonna die or anything Cas. You trust me, right?”  
Cas nodded again. “Yeah,” he looked up at Dean, “I trust you.” He had a slight flashback to one year before where Sammy was describing his feeling of butterflies to him. He shook his head, shaking away his memory, and just focusing on the here and now, on _Dean_ , despite what feelings came with that.  
“Here you go, then.” Dean cracked open a bottle with his teeth and passed it to Cas, before opening another and clunking the bottles together. “Bottoms up!”   
Cas watched as Dean necked the bottle, lifting it high and swallowing quickly. Cas tried his hardest not to focus on Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down and decided the best way to do that was to close his eyes and drink himself. He winced at the taste, and gulped quickly, and within seconds the bottle was empty and he placed it neatly on the table in front of him. To his, and Dean’s surprise, Dean was still drinking. It wasn’t long before Dean finished too, letting out a large burp, and smiling cheekily at Cas.  
“Wow Cas, you’re a natural! Used to having things shaped like that in your mouth, are you?” Dean winked, laughing slightly.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Cas mumbled back, before burping himself and realising what he’d just said. A blush crept over his cheeks, and Dean just flung his head backwards laughing.  
“One drink and you’re already an uncontrollable flirt, brilliant. Next round?”  
Cas just nodded. 

Several drinks later and all Cas could hear was Dean’s laughter conjoined with his. He couldn’t even remember what the joke was he’d just said, let alone the punch line. Perhaps drinking wasn’t as bad as he had always thought. Besides, he could control what he was doing, if not quite what he was saying. And he could still feel his fingertips, and he could still see Dean. He could still see the green of his eyes, and he could still see every freckle. He could probably even count them, if he sat still enough. He leaned forward slightly in an attempt to at least count the ones across his nose, and he wasn’t sure who’s breath he could feel on his face, whether it was his or Dean’s, but it was warm.  
“Whatcha doing Cas?” Dean said in a whisper. His lips seemed to move slower than the words travelling out of his mouth. Cas smiled, shrugging.  
“Counting your freckles.”  
“You’re always doing that, aren’t you?” Dean whispered again, his lips upturning into a smile. His teeth were white, Cas decided, and not crooked at all.   
“I usually can’t get close enough to count them all.”   
“Do you…” Dean cleared his throat. “Do you want me to move closer?”  
Cas just nodded.   
The boys rearranged themselves. They sat cross-legged on Dean’s bedroom floor, their hands folded in their laps and their knees touching slightly. Cas was fully aware that Dean was trying to catch his eye as he stared at his face, but couldn’t he tell that Cas couldn’t count his freckles if he stared at his eyes all of the time?

Minutes passed and the breath was warmer on Cas’s face. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure Dean could probably hear it. He decided it was probably a side effect of the alcohol though.  
“Could you close your eyes?” Cas asked.  
“Huh?”  
“I need to count the freckles on your eyelids.”  
“Oh right, yeah, sure.” Dean closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5…6…7, 8, 9….  
Cas lifted his hand from his lap and swept Dean’s hair of his forehead. He flinched and his eyes opened suddenly making Cas jump backwards.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Your hair was in the way.”  
“Oh, sorry.”   
“Can I carry on?”  
“Sure.” They leant forward even further, and Cas was sure he could smell Dean’s skin.   
“39.”  
“Dean opened his eyes, but this time Cas didn’t jump back, and instead he stayed where he was. Dean’s face was fuzzy this close up, but his green eyes shone through.  
“39 freckles huh?”  
Cas nodded. His breath caught in his throat when his nose brushed with Dean’s. “Cas…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I like it when you count my freckles.” Cas didn’t have time to answer before he could feel Dean’s lips on his own. He leant into the touch but kept his hands by his side, not sure as to how much he was allowed to touch. “Cas…” Dean moved back slightly, his lips still touching Cas’s. Cas leant into it, wanting to share Dean’s space, and share his breath. “Do you want this?”  
Cas nodded immediately, not even sure what Dean was asking.  
“It’s not the drink?”  
“No.” Cas shook his head, but stopped when his lips disconnected from Dean’s. He leant into Dean, kissing him again, flicking his tongue out to stroke his lower lip, asking for entrance. It was something Meg had taught him. Something she had taught him when they were in fact, not dating, but just making out. She was the only one who knew he was gay then, and also the only one who knew he’d never kissed anyone – so she offered to help him practice.

Dean let him in, finally, _finally,_ touching Cas. He gripped the side of his face with his hands, running his fingers through Cas’ hair. He pulled them up together, to their knees, their chests pressed against each other’s. Cas could feel his own heartbeat on one side of his chest, and could feel Dean’s on the other. Tongues battled tongues, and teeth scraped with teeth. It wasn’t long until Cas’ Jeans strained against Dean’s and their moans reverberated between their lips.  
“Cas…I don’t….I can’t take advantage of you.” Dean said, panting, his forehead leaning against Cas’, in an attempt to move away, yet his groin still grinded against Cas’. Cas lifted his hands from Dean’s shoulders to play with his the small hairs on his neck, and by his ears.  
“You’re not, Dean. You’re not.”  
“You’re drunk though.”   
“So are you.” Cas argued.  
“But I’ve been drunk enough times to know that I do stupid, _stupid_ things when I’m drunk.”  
“This isn’t stupid.” Cas moaned as his cock twitched against the front of his jeans, as Dean grinded against him. “This is me. Cas. Cas and Dean. You trust me, right?” Dean opened his eyes as he recognised the repetition of his own words from the beginning of the night.  
“I trust you.” Dean leaned forward once again, their lips colliding and their hands battling to remove one another’s clothes as quickly as possible. “I trust you, I trust you.” Dean mumbled into the skin on Cas’ neck, as though he was trying to tell every fibre of Cas’ being that he trusted him.   
“I know,” Cas replied every time with a kiss, “I know.”


	4. This is me

Dean left Cas early that morning to go for a run, and by the time he returned Cas had showered and left. The only remains of that night were the empty bottles on the floor and Cas’ left sock. Cas didn’t go to the Winchesters for tea that night. Dean told Mary that he was ill. But really, it was Dean that felt sick.   
Two days later, they bumped into each other in the school corridors and Sam, seeing the awkwardness between them, pulled them into an empty classroom and demanded that they sorted it out because they were family, and just because they’d had an argument it doesn’t mean that the rest of the family had to suffer because of it.  
Sam had no idea that just being a metre way from Dean and his stupid 39 face freckles made Cas shiver, and that Cas was walking slightly differently to deal with the burn that Dean left between his legs. Cas didn’t mind though. Dean had no idea that despite the amount of alcohol he drank, Cas could remember every moment of the other night, especially the moment he saw stars as he came and spurted between his and Dean’s stomach, making Dean come only seconds after him with the feel of Cas clenching around him. Cas had no idea that Dean had beat off in the shower the past few days at the mere thought of Castiel sweating beneath him, moaning, _writhing…_

“Sort it the fuck out guys. I can’t deal with this.” Sam shook his head at their silence before leaving the classroom, slamming the door behind him.  
They stood for a moment in silence, before both speaking at the same time.  
“I’m sorry-“ –“I’m sorry.”  
“No don’t be-“ “- You shouldn’t be.”  
They laughed, at their own stupidity. Dean lifted his hand, “You go.”  
“I’m sorry, Dean.”   
“For?”  
“The other night.”   
“Me too. We should just…”  
“Just what?” Hope glinted in Cas’ eyes, and Dean pretended that he didn’t see it.  
“Forget about it, right? I mean we’re basically brothers. You’re my best friend. Best friends don’t…”  
“Fuck.” Cas said, a tint of anger in his voice, but Dean pretended to not notice that too. He just nodded.  
“Right. Best friends don’t fuck.”  
“But we did.”  
“Right.”  
“And it was a mistake?”  
“You said it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”   
The boys kicked their feet, glancing at each other before just smiling.   
“Our little secret?” Dean smiled.  
“Yeah, alright.” Cas agreed.  
“One time only.”  
“Exactly. Just a drunken, one night stand.” Cas felt sick at the words, but ignore the pit in his stomach.  
“Friends?”  
“Always.” The boys hugged it out, both pushing down the butterflies floating up through their stomach and up to their chest. They never could have stayed angry at each other for long anyway. Besides, there was nothing to be angry about. Only regret. 

That was a year ago. They hadn’t spoken of it since. It took a while for things to get back to normal, but they did. Cas still looked away whilst Dean changed his top, and Dean looked away if Cas full-body yawned and his top stretched up to reveal a slither of skin. But both boys were pretty sure they did that before hand anyway, but just repressed their thoughts of it. It was all back to normal.   
Until now. They were stood opposite each other. Best of friends. With the Winchester’s watching them. In their school field. About to kiss. Kiss for Christ’s sake. All for bloody charity. It had taken months of organisation, and months of each other to convince one another that it’ll all be alright. And _months_ of planning. 

They had been sat in Dean’s room, cross-legged on his bed with a notepad and pen sat between them.  
“We need rules.” Cas stated. “If we’re going to do this… _properly_ , we need rules.”  
“Rules? What kinda kiss needs rules, man?!”  
“Ones that we want our friendship to survive, I guess.” Cas mumbled.   
“We’ve survived worse than a kiss, Cas.” Dean argued, not meaning to bring up the past but indirectly doing so.  
“Well if I remember, that… _event_ lasted less than 24 hours.” Cas blurted.  
Dean shrugged his shoulders, also blushing by now. It had been so long since they’d even mentioned… _that._ It was silly to bring it up now when such an event was going to be awkward enough as it is.  
“Okay. Rules. Like what?”  
“No tongues.”   
“What? All the best kisses involve tongues man! Keeps the blood flowing, the saliva swimming…” Dean began to waggle his own tongue over to Cas’s face, but before he could sloppily lick his cheek Cas interrupted.   
“Alright Dean, I get the idea.” Cas laughed, “We’ll keep tongues in.”   
Dean just chuckled, “good. Errr, any other ideas?”  
“What about…now don’t take this the wrong way, but no affection?” Cas blushed as he spoke the words, his voice growing quiet.  
“In what way?”   
“Well, we want to make this as platonic as possible, right? We’re just best friends and all that, right?”   
Dean nodded, “Right.”   
“I think affection, would be…unnatural for us.” Cas struggled with his words, knowing that in himself stroking Dean’s cheek whilst kissing him would feel like the most natural thing in the world, and it did feel like the most natural thing in the world in that one event that-must-not-be-named.   
“Good idea, Cas. Yeah, good.” Dean cleared his throat. “So, what sort of affection are we talking here? I mean, I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re not gonna grind each other.”  
Cas blushed again, his cheeks warming up so much he was sure he could heat the room. “No, obviously not.”  
“Obviously.” Dean agreed, “So you mean like hand holding?”   
Cas nodded, “Yeah. I mean it’s not like we’ve held hands before so that should be easy.” _Other than that one time you held my hands above my head and kissed me whilst you fucked me into your mattress…._ Cas thought, but somehow that didn’t seem to count.  
“Yeah, okay. Write that one down. No hand-holding.” Cas obeyed, writing his neatest a number 1, and then _“No hand-holding”_ besides it. “Any others?”  
“No hair stroking?”   
“Good one. No side stroking?”  
“Huh?”  
“You know, no stroking my ribs whilst I’m snogging you, I’m ticklish man.”  
“I know you are,” Cas chuckled, leaning across to poke Dean’s rib with his pen.  
“Cut it out man!” Dean tried shouting, but it instead came out as a strangled laugh. “You see what I mean? I don’t want anything jeopardising this for us, you know? This means a lot to you, so I wanna do it right, yeah?” Cas just nodded. “Good, now back to those rules.”  
They’d come up with four rules:  
 _1\. No hand holding  
2\. No hair stroking  
3\. No side stroking  
4\. No face stroking_  
They got Sam to check them out, and he said they seemed pretty good. He added a fifth one, based on the book he had read:  
 _5\. Lips must be connected at all times. Drinks can be taken through a straw, as long as lips are conjoined._  
He said something about this making the kiss an official kiss, that the kiss has to be going on for a consistent 24 hours and that the definition of a kiss was the conjoining of lips. The boys just shrugged and added it to the list. 

A few months later, on the school field, Sam was in control of the camera. They agreed that they would film the kiss from several cameras and have an online video, so people can donate to them constantly across the 24 hours, and so their viewers know that it’s not edited, it will be live. Jess, Sam’s now girlfriend, was in control of the music. She said in order to keep them awake, music was needed, so she’d put together a playlist of a mix of love songs (“It fits with the theme of kissing, Dean!” She’d argued) and more upbeat songs. Dean had managed to get a few classic rock songs in there, including AC/DC, Led Zeppelin and Nirvana.   
“No dancing!” Cas had insisted.  
Dean just laughed, “That’s not one of the rules, Mr Novak!”   
“I can easily put it on there!”  
“What, and take away the chance of a little bit of fun in the 24 hours you’ll be spending lip-locked to me? You wouldn’t dare.” Dean had winked knowing he was right.   
Cas didn’t put it on the list.   
“Cameras all good, baby?” Jess shouted over to Sam.   
“We’re running live!” Sam smiled, “Whenever you’re ready, boys!”   
Dean and Cas inched closer to each other.  
“Should we say something first?” Cas whispered to Dean, knowing that the cameras don’t pick up sound but not wanting Sam, Jess or John and Mary to pick up on what they’re saying.   
“To who?”  
“Each other?”  
“Is there anything to say?” Dean said. It could have come across harsh, but his smile warmed his voice.  
Cas just shrugged. “I guess not.”  
“Actually, Cas, there is something I wanna say.” Cas looked up from Dean’s lips to his eyes. “I wanna apologise. For what happened a year ago.”  
Cas’ heart was in his throat. “Don’t Dean.”  
“No, I gotta. Especially if we’re gonna do this right, yano? Clean slate. I’m sorry for getting you drunk, I’m sorry for kissing you, and I’m sorry for sleeping with you.” Dean frowned.   
“I’m not.” Cas whispered. If there’s ever a time to be truthful, he guessed that now was it. He just didn’t want Dean to run off and leave him hanging, not with the cameras on him, not with the next 24 hours of his life planned out, kissing Dean.  
“What?”  
“I’m not sorry it happened. I don’t know why, and I can’t explain it, but I’m not going to apologise for something I regret. Unless I hurt you, unless you regret it, then for that I am sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise for that.” Dean smiled slightly.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Guys!” Sam’s voice rang through to them from the side, “Jesus when I said whenever you’re ready, I meant in the next 24 hours!”  
“Alright, alright!” Dean smiled sadly at Cas, “Let’s talk more tomorrow?” He smirked, “just, no regrets, okay?”  
Cas took a deep breath, “Okay.”  
“This is me, Cas, okay?”  
“Yes, Dean. And this is me.” Dean smiled at that.


	5. Proud

“You trust me, don’t you?” Dean repeated his words from a year before, and Cas knew he had never trusted Dean more in his life. He had trusted him when getting drunk, he had trusted him to take his virginity, he has trusted him with his life’s secret of his abusive father, but he especially trusted him with the next 24 hours.   
“I trust you.”  
And they kissed.

It wasn’t like the first time they kissed. It wasn’t desperate. It was hesitant. It was new. Unlike the first kiss, they knew the other wasn’t going to pull away, they couldn’t. This was it, for the next 24 hours. It was Dean and Cas, and Cas and Dean. In a way, it was what they always had been, just spending a day together.   
The soft press of lips against lips caused a cheer from their family watching. They could hear Sam’s woops, and Jess’s screams. They could hear John and Mary clapping behind them, but most of all they could hear their own heartbeats, pulsing in their necks, and in their fingertips and in their chest. Cas closed his eyes and pressed in harder, just enough to let Dean know that he was here, he was with him, and he wasn’t going to leave, he wasn’t going to give up on him. Dean pressed back as well, reciprocating the message, and they both smiled into the kiss.   
They’d said they wouldn’t use tongues, not for the first hour, it would be too exhausting. But Cas flickered his out within the first ten seconds and Dean chuckled, licking the tip of his tongue against’ Cas’, shaking his head slightly at the thought of Cas breaking an unwritten rule. He could almost hear Cas saying, _“It wasn’t on the list, you wanted tongues!”._ They retracted their tongues and just kept their lips together, moving slowly, hands by their sides, comfortable with the presence of one another. 

Dean opened one eye, and looked to the side and could see Jess and Sam hugging one armed, Sam pressing a kiss into Jess’ hair and mumbling something into her ear. He smiled, and kissed Cas even harder.  
The sound of music started made Cas jump slightly. He didn’t even know what was on the playlist that was the only thing that Cas was nervous about. He was a song-skipper. He never listened to a song all the way through, he’d always skip it 30 seconds from the end after getting bored. It would drive Dean insane, especially if he skipped the song during a huge guitar solo. It was the only thing they ever argued consistently about, really. 

_Smells like teen spirit_ by Nirvana burst into song around them, and Cas could feel Dean tapping his hands against his own side, resisting the urge to burst into song, doing his best rough voice in an effort to impersonate Kurt Cobain. He didn’t though. He couldn’t, as much as he’d like to, and Cas appreciated that.   
“Boys.” He felt Mary’s hand on his arm and opened his eyes fully, his lips staying against Deans. He looked up and saw John, standing behind Dean, his hands on his shoulders. “We’re going to head home. We want to get some food on, cook some snacks for Sammy and Jess okay? We just wanted to see you off, but Sammy and Jess are going to stay here for the first twelve hours, and then Ellen, Jo and Ash are gonna come down and support you whilst them two get a few hours sleep, okay?” Dean and Cas both held their thumbs up, and Mary smiled. “We’re both so proud of you, boys.” Cas could hear a tear in Mary’s voice, so lifted his hand to place on top of Mary’s. She sniffed, and turned her head away so neither boy could see her tears, but they could both hear them.   
“Mary’s right.” John started. “We’re proud of you. We’ll see you in a few hours, okay?” They held up their thumbs again, and both earned a clap on the shoulders from John and a kiss on the head from Mary, before they were gone.

Once again, it was just Dean and Cas. Cas and Dean.   
It seemed easy. For the first half an hour, kissing Dean. It felt natural. It felt known, even though he had only done it a few times before in the heat of the moment, naked, in bed, with something more always coming. When he’d first kissed Dean, he had been allowed to move his lips, to his cheek, his chin, his ear, his neck. Now he had to stay in one place; his lips. 

Dean opened his eyes and looked straight at Cas and made his hand into the shape of a phone.   
They’d decided that the only way to communicate with each other efficiently would be by texting out what they wanted to say and passing the phone to one another.   
Cas slipped his phone out of his back pocket and passed it to Dean. Dean knew his passcode anyway. Less than a minute later, Dean passed the phone back to Cas. _“I’m proud of you, too, you know”_ it read.  
Cas stared at the screen for several minutes before looking up at Dean. His eyes were closed again, but his eyelids couldn’t cover the blush that spread across his freckled nose and to his cheeks. Nor could it hide Cas’s smile. He tapped away on his phone and prodded Dean in the stomach with it. Dean took it, read it, and smiled into the kiss too. _“I’m proud of US. Couldn’t have done this without you.”_  
He text back once more, a text that didn’t even need a reply. Instead Cas pocketed the phone and kissed Dean slightly harder, resisting the urge to moan into his best friends mouth.  
Dean’s reply read, _“You’re worth more than these next 24 hours.”_


	6. Helping Hand

Kissing for longer than seems necessary is weird. Dean had not even kissed many people. Cas didn’t know it, but despite coming out as bisexual, Cas is the only boy he’d ever kissed. Cas also didn’t know that he was the only person Dean had ever slept with. Everyone assumed that Dean and Lisa had slept together, but Dean could never go through with it. There was niggling thought in the back of his head that knew Cas wouldn’t approve of it, because he didn’t really think much to Lisa. For some reason, Cas’ opinion meant more to him than the mere act of losing his virginity.  
Even when with Lisa, they’d only kiss for less than a minute. To say hello, to say goodbye, when she said that she loved him and when Dean felt he wasn’t a good enough liar to return the words.   
Kissing someone for longer was weird, but with Cas it didn’t seem overly weird. The only weirdness about it was the standing still, the no touching, the fact that his brother was only ten metres away and watching, and the thought of people online watching him and his best friend kiss. That was pretty damn weird.   
He didn’t seem to mind though. He wasn’t ashamed. He wasn’t weirded out by the fact that it was Cas he was kissing, he was glad. He wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else. What was even better was that Cas felt the same. He was worth it. The charity Cas had picked was worth it.   
It had all started when they had studies charity events and altruism in their psychology class. Altruism was the act of helping somebody else, with no thought to your own gain from it. Dean, alongside most sociologists and psychologists, didn’t believe that altruism existed. He felt that whenever someone helped someone else, they always did it for their own gain – even if it was just to feel good about them selves. Cas, obviously, felt differently, and felt that people help others for absolutely no reason other than to be kind. It got him thinking about organising a charity event himself, in order to raise money for a charity that supports children of abusive parents. He had told no one but Dean about this, and Dean told him that whatever he did, he’d do it with him. He knew the charity was close to Cas’ heart. No one but Dean was there for Cas when the beatings started; he didn’t want anyone else to know. But Dean knew, that all Cas really wanted was help. But he knew that help would come at a price – imprisonment of his Father (which Dean believed was the least he deserved), but along with that would also come the act of him going into foster care, and that would mean moving away from Kansas, and moving away from Dean. It would also mean months of giving evidence against his Father, the threat of his Father being found non-guilty and Cas being forced into the worst beating of his life, and the expenses of the trial would be more than Cas could afford. Despite Mary and John’s promises to take Cas in, foster him until he was 21, and to pay for any trial fees he needed, Cas point-blank refused. He didn’t want to drag anyone but himself into his private business.   
So instead, he turned to Dean. He climbed through Dean’s window every night the beating was particularly bad. Dean never said a word, just moved over in his bed so Cas could slip in silently. Some nights, especially when they were younger, he would hold Cas whilst he cried. When the beatings were particularly bad, when they had drawn blood, Dean would sit up into the early hours of the morning cleaning Cas’ wounds. Cas’ Dad was clever. He’d never hit Cas where others could see it, and he never broke a bone. His abuse was mostly verbal, emotional; he had only hit Cas a mere 6 times. Other times he had used cigarette burns, or had “accidentally” dropped something on Cas. The worst time was when his Father came home drunk, pissed on Cas whilst he was sleeping, and ordered him to sleep like that, not letting him take a shower. That was the time Dean was forced to tell Mary what was happening, and Mary was so close ringing the police, but he didn’t let her. He told Mary it was a one off. She’d let him shower at hers, with Dean sitting right outside the door, and he’d stayed with them all weekend after that, not daring to go home so having to borrow Dean’s clothes.   
Now though, being 20, Cas was so close to being a legal adult, he decided to take things into his own hands. Doing this charity kiss was something he knew his Father hate, which was part of the reason why he did it, but the other reason was the thought of every penny that he raises for this could go towards helping children in his situation; those children who have no blood-related family (family may not end in blood in the Winchesters eyes, but it does in the eyes of the law), and no money to turn to. He’d been earning his own money, a joint- fund with Dean hidden under Dean’s bed, for when he turned 21. They had just about enough to put a deposit down on an apartment and for a few months rent. Dean’s parents had agreed to it, willing to let Dean move out at the age of 20, when Cas is 21, as long as the apartment was less than an hour away from them. They’d found one, and thankfully it was being kept for them until Cas’ 21st birthday when he can legally move out of his own house and put a deposit down on the apartment. That’s what they were going to do as soon as they’ve finished the kiss. It was Dean’s idea to do the event over these two days. If they make 18 hours, they’d have made it to Cas’ 21st birthday. Cas couldn’t think of a better way to spend his birthday, than by kissing Dean for another 6 hours.   
They heard a horn blare, it was the signal that an hour had passed. His lips were tingling slightly, and their movement had slowed down, their lips only moving once every few minutes, just like they had planned. They didn’t want to wear themselves out anymore than they had to. Still, an hour had gone past pretty quickly.   
Dean felt Cas smile, pressing his face against Dean’s so he could smile with his teeth. Dean pressed back automatically, flicking his tongue out, sliding it across Cas’s teeth and wincing as Cas caught his tongue gently between his teeth, their lips still slightly touching it. Cas chuckled slightly as he let Dean’s tongue go, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He opened his eyes to see Cas staring right back at him. Cas did the signal for a drink, and Dean nodded slightly in agreement as Sam came running over with a glass of water and a straw.  
“Who wants a drink first?” Sam asked. Both the boys pointed at each other, and smiled. “Typical.” Sam shook his head. “Cas you did the signal, you can have some first.” Sam angled the straw so he could slide it between Cas and Dean’s lips into Cas’s mouth. “This is weirdly gross.” Sam muttered, and Dean slipped him the finger. “Shut up Dean, or you won’t be getting any water!” Moments later, Cas pulled the glass away from Sam and took it into his own hands to angle it for Dean. “Cheers Cas.” Sam slapped him on his back. “There’s something weird about feeding my brother water whilst he’s locked lips with my best pal.” He smiled at the boys, “You’re doing great guys, keep going.” Before he jogged back to Jess. Cas just smiled as he let Dean drink as much as he liked. When the glass was empty he threw it to the floor and slipped his phone out of his pocket.  
C- _who knew kissing could be so exhausting, hey?_  
D – _Not long left! Only 22 hours and 54 minutes!_  
C- _Thanks for that._  
Dean smiled at Cas’ text, as he could almost hear the deadpan in Cas’ voice.   
Cas winked at him, before closing his eyes and moving his lips slowly against Deans. Dean smiled into the kiss, ignoring the voice in the back of his head which was saying that he could easily get used to this.


	7. Broken Rules

Mary and John returned just under five hours later. Cas could feel his feet starting to ache, but concentrated on the feel of Dean’s lips under his own to take his mind   
away from the gradually growing pain. 

“Almost at six hours boys, a quarter of the way through!” 

Dean nodded slightly at his Mum, keeping his eyes closed, the heat of the sun starting to show across his forehead. He was tired. It had only been six hours. It was ridiculous. How could he ever think he could do 24 hours? Six hours was enough. His lips were numb. His forehead was burning. And for the way Cas kept lifting his fit up and shaking them, his feet were hurting as much as Cas’. He’d keep going though; he couldn’t let Cas down. 

“You’re both doing brilliantly. We’ve brought some smoothies, could you boys want to share one?” They both held their thumbs up, and their eyes widened at the thought of something containing food. They hadn’t quite thought the food situation through, until Mary had mentioned that she could liquidise food for them and bring it in. 

Mary, Cas had always thought, was a genius.

“Can I have one, Mum!?” Sam called, running over.

“No Sam, these are for the boys. You and Jess have got sandwiches in the bag.”

“Thank you, Mary.” Jess said, rummaging through the bag.

“Sandwiches? That’s boring.” Sam huffed.

“If you think it’s so boring then you won’t be having any.” John clipped Sam’s head with his hand.

“Alright, sorry.” Sam mumbled before grabbing a sandwich off Jess and walking away. Cas and Dean struggled to contain their laughter.

“Here you go boys.” Mary passed a large strawberry smoothie to them; Dean took it in his hand and fed the straw through to Cas. Against his lips, he felt Cas moan around the straw and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Dean blushed, his mind flashing to the last time Cas moaned like that with something in his mouth. Same shape, but slightly larger than a straw…

He was, thankfully, interrupted from these thoughts with Cas taking the smoothie out of his hand. Mary and John had gone to sit with Sam and Jess, so didn’t see the way his hand stroked over Cas’ as he let the smoothie go. He smiled at the feel of cool liquid running down his throat, cooling his insides immediately. He held back a moan, but could see why Cas made such a noise. His mum always makes the best smoothies. He finished it off and dropped the bottle onto the ground and held thumbs up to Cas. Cas reciprocated the movement before getting out his phone again.

C – _You okay?_

D – _Yeah you?_

C- _Yeah. You look tired._

D – _I’ve been standing up for 6 hours straight. Besides, I still look better than you ;)_

Cas just smiled, locked eyes with Dean and shrugged his shoulders, nodding in agreement. Dean smiled back, kissing him harder. 

“Almost at 6 hours guys! 20 seconds!” 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas when Sam called over. Cas just smiled. It was a milestone. They were quarter of the way through. They couldn’t do anything to celebrate it though; all they could do was continue kissing. There was something Cas could do though.

He could hear a countdown. A few more people had gathered since Cas had checked. Some people he recognised from school, some just from walking through the town, others he had never seen before, but they were all counting down from ten for him. For him and Dean. 

_“3…2…”_

Cas took a breath through his nose and kissed Dean slightly harder, slipping his tongue between his lips  
 _  
“1! 6 hours done!”_

Cas took his hand away from his side, moved it forward and grabbed Dean’s. He interlinked their fingers before Dean had a chance to pull away. He squeezed Dean’s hand, trying his hardest to say well done, we can do this just by using his fingers. He felt Dean smile into the kiss, and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean’s thumb ran itself over Cas’ knuckles, and he squeezed Cas’ hand. 

It was only one rule they’d broken anyway, what harm could that do?


	8. Sweaty

Cas had no idea what time it was. When they hit the 6 hours mark it was midday, and they’d only had another horn since then. So it was somewhere between 1 and 2pm. Cas could feel the heat beating down on the back of his neck, and could taste the saltiness of Dean’s sweat on his lips. Their hands were still locked. As sweaty as they were, Cas couldn’t bear to let go. He was too scared that Dean wouldn’t let him hold his hand again, and he’s not sure he could go almost 17 hours without that. Their fingers were slipping, but Cas held on even tighter, squeezing his knuckles against Dean’s. He felt Dean smile against his lips lazily, as Dean wiped both their hands against his jeans smirking still. Cas used his spare hand to slip his phone out of his pocket

C- _Sweaty?_  
D – _A bit_  
C – _Want to let go?_

Cas’ heart was in his throat when Dean passed the phone back

D- _Do you?_   
C- _No…_  
D – _Good, neither do I._

Cas pocketed his phone and moved his lips against Dean’s, feeling his smile again. Dean ran his thumb against Cas’ knuckles as Cas lifted each of his feet in turn to give them a break from standing. Cas felt every fine movement of Dean’s thumb as it circled Cas’ middle knuckle. He smiled, moving his hips from side to side as he felt them seize up. He couldn’t hear the music from where Sam and Jess were sat; all he could hear was his blood pumping in his ears. He could however, tell what song was playing from the sound of Dean humming against his lips. AC/DC – Highway to hell, Cas was sure. He’d heard Dean humming it under his breath enough times to be sure. 

He moved his hips from side to side a couple of times, just to flex them a little, but Dean took it as a signal to dance and joined him. He moved his hips in time to the music and stepped from side to side. Cas stood still, but with their lips together it was hard to not follow Dean. He rolled his eyes and fell into step with Dean. Dean just winked and pulled his and Cas’ hand to his chest, rocking them from side to side in time with AC/DC. Cas felt Dean’s other hand grip his side and almost froze, but kept moving to keep his and Dean’s lips locked in a slow kiss. He looked up to Dean and saw his eyes were closed, so he tentatively placed a hand on Dean’s bicep and closed his eyes too, falling into smooth step with Dean. 

Dean had always been the better dancer between them, and it was ever so typical of him to try and slow dance to AC/DC, but Cas didn’t mind. One of his hands was clasped with Dean so tight against Dean’s chest that he could feel it rise and fall in time with his breath that was warm against his cheek. He could feel Dean’s other hand rest firmly on his hip, gripping his top; his little finger had crept under Cas’ top and started stroking Cas’ skin. Though he was hot, Cas felt himself shiver, and Dean retracted his finger, placing it back on Cas top. 

Cas slowly opened one eye, and saw that Dean’s eyes were still closed and blush was spreading its way across his cheeks. Cas kept his eyes open as he squeezed both his hands at once, and smiled when Dean looked at him. He had nothing to say, he wasn’t sure why he wanted Dean’s attention but was glad he got it. He smiled, looking at Dean, trying to show his smile through his eyes.

Dean smiled back, kissing Cas slowly, slipping his tongue in, and gripping Cas’ hand tighter, continuing their dance though the song had since stopped.  
The last thing Cas felt before he closed his eyes again was Dean’s little finger slipping it’s way under Cas’ top and stroking his skin softly.


	9. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for the late update! I've had a busy week at work and at home and I've also been ill! Hopefully will be updating more regularly from now on :)

Dean still remembers when he first met Cas. Sam was still in diapers.

Cas was sitting at the end of his garden crying as Dean and his mumma walked past.

“Who’s that mumma?” Dean tugged on Mary’s sleeve, and Mary turned and looked at the small child. 

“I don’t know Dean,” Mary frowned and bent down to meet Dean, “Why don’t you go and ask him?”

“He’s crying, Mumma!” Dean looked at Mary with a face full of fright.

“Go and make him feel better honey. You’ve always been good at that.” Mary smiled, and stroked Dean’s hair as he nodded.

“Whatsyaname?” Dean shouted across the short bush of a fence. 

The small dark haired boy looked up, confused and choked on his tears.  
“Castiel.” He murmured, hiccupping as he spoke. 

“What?” Dean’s head tilted, and eyebrows scrunched up making Castiel laugh a little through his hiccups.

“Castiel.” The boy said, a little louder this time.

“Cas-tee-el? That’s an odd name.” Castiel just shrugged. “I’m Dean.” Dean stood on his tiptoes and reached over the bush with his hand. Cas stepped forward and shook Dean’s fingertips, using the sleeve of his other hand to wipe stray tears away. “Are you okay Castiel? Why are you crying?”

Castiel shrugged. “Daddy was mean to me.”

“Were you naughty?” Cas shook his head, his eyes huge and bottom lip quivering. He didn’t want Dean to think he was naughty, because he was sure he was a goodbye. “Dad always shouts at me when I’m naughty, like when I eat the pie Mumma made without asking.” Castiel just shook his head. “Why was he mean then?”

“He just shouts a lot. It scares me.”

Dean frowned. “Dad’s can be pretty scary.” He mused, before he had a quick idea, “Hang on, Cas! Wait right here, okay?” Castiel just nodded, smiling at the small nickname Dean had given him. 

Dean ran over to his Mum and tugged on her sleeve again, whilst she bent over the pram cooing to Sammy. “Mumma, can Cas come over for tea tonight?” 

“Cas? Is that his name?” Mary smiled.

Dean shrugged, “His name is Castiel, but I thought that was too weird and long. So I’m gonna call him Cas!” Mary smiled again and nodded.

“Make sure he asks his parents, but of course he is welcome for tea.”

“Thanks Mumma!” Dean ran back to Cas, smiling when he saw the boy hadn’t moved an inch. “Cas! Cas!” He screamed, a smile spread over his face. “Wanna come over for tea? You can come with us now if you want?”

Cas nodded, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah Cas, my Mumma said it was all cool! You just gotta check with your parents first…” 

“It’s okay. Daddy’s gone out with Mummy. They won’t be back for a couple of days.” Cas said, a sad smile on his face. 

“Were you gonna be on your own?” Cas nodded. “Stay at ours! Mumma won’t mind.”

“Okay.” 

That’s how Cas and Dean spent their first weekend together, and they’ve spent every one together (give or take) since then for the last 16 years. 

Dean thought of this memory as the heat beat down onto his back and his legs were straining. They had been standing and kissing for just over ten hours now. They were almost half way, but for Dean that wasn’t any consolation. His fingertips had pins and needles in them for being locked with Cas’ for so long, but he refused to let go. His lips were numb, only every so often gaining feeling when Cas flicked his tongue against them, which sent shivers down his spine. The heels on his feet felt bruised, and moving around didn’t seem to help. He was hungry and it was a miracle that his bladder was holding out. He was tired, and just wanted a long sleep. It had only been ten hours, and there were still another fourteen to go. He hated this.

However, every time he flickered his eyes open he was reminded why he was doing this. Feeling Cas’ eyelashes flutter against his own skin, Cas’ thumbs rub against his knuckles every so often, Cas’ tongue against his own, Cas, Cas, Cas. 

There’s no one he’d rather be doing this with, and the thought of how far they’ve come together makes him smile and laugh slightly into the kiss.  
Cas pushed his phone into his hand a few moments later.

C – _What’re you laughing at?_

D- _You. Us. This._

C- _What’s so funny? ☹_

D – _How far we’ve come. It’s not funny, it’s great._

C- _You were thinking of when we first met, weren’t you?_

D – _Maybe._

C – _I’m glad you walked past my house that time._

D – _Me too, Cas._

Cas smiled further into the kiss, gripped Dean’s hand even tighter, and sighed, feeling content.


End file.
